


Simple Gifts

by the_editor (romangold)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Haikus, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romangold/pseuds/the_editor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six haikus for each Avenger and their pasts, and how it shaped them into who they are today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gifts

**Clint Barton**

Crashing and burning  
The orphan joins the circus  
Blood red hair he loves

**Tony Stark**

I.Q. of genius  
trapped inside a rich young boy  
whose folks ignore him

**Thor Odinson**

Golden prince from birth  
whose father loves him only  
Culls brawn over brain

**Steve Rogers**

Bullied for weakness  
Shivering for sixty years  
Patriot hero

**Bruce Banner**

The bruised boy looks on  
Mom's blood stains his white shoes red;  
color of Dad's rage

**Natasha Romanov**

Orphaned by the fire  
Trained by the Russian women  
Red on her ledger

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, technically, Captain America was frozen in ice for 67 years, but if I were to try to put that it, there would be too many syllables.


End file.
